Set-top box devices have provided users of such devices with access to a large number and variety of media content programs and services. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, and audio programming via a set-top box.
The large number of media content choices offered by providers can make it difficult for a user of a set-top box device to find and select desired media content. On-screen program guides have alleviated this problem to some degree. However, an on-screen program guide occupies at least a portion of a display screen associated with the set-top box and thereby impairs a user's ability to view a full rendition of a media content instance on the display screen while navigating through the program guide.
Moreover, it is often cumbersome for a user to control how a set-top box operates. For example, a traditional remote control device configured to control a set-top box often includes a plethora of buttons, some of which are never utilized by the user. Hence, it is often difficult for a user to locate and select a sequence of buttons that may be required to perform a particular set-top box device operation.